


Prompt #8

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: Okay first I absolutely love your account I have an idea for a malec fic Alec wants to propose to Magnus but it's just the thing with the perfect timing





	Prompt #8

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt anon! <3  
> As usual, feel free to come say hi and prompt me stuff on[Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/)!

The ring is fairly simple and it matches Alec’s tastes enough that Alec isn’t worried Magnus won’t like it – also because he’d gone ring-shopping with Clary and Izzy, but that’s besides the point.

He doesn’t really know much about it, wouldn’t be able to name the little amber gemstone that shows speckles of gold when it catches the light and has the exact same colour of Magnus’ eyes when there’s no glamour covering them, but he knows that the slim band is white gold and that there are a couple of diamonds somewhere.

It’s pretty and it reminds him of Magnus and the delicate engravings on the band hold the most powerful protection spell Alec could find, and he’d had to go to India to get it from a Warlock who’s even older than Magnus himself.

It had been worth it.

Alec is kind of in love with it and he can’t wait for Magnus to wear it, can’t wait to brush his fingers against Magnus’ and feel the cold gold and his warm skin, but –

But.

He’s waiting.

Because, because he needs the right moment. No, he needs the moment to be  _perfect_ , and he’s been trying his best for  _months_ to figure out when that might be.

It’s – not simple.

Izzy was the first one to shoot down one of his ideas, telling him that there was no way, no way  _in hell_  that she’d let Alec propose as soon as he saw Magnus after he’d bought the ring.

Alec had nearly,  _nearly_ , stomped his feet in disappointment.

He just –  _wanted._ To have Magnus and for Magnus to have him. Not that he doesn’t already know that that’s how they feel and there is no going back, but it’s just – the  _idea_ of it, the pride behind wearing a ring that says  _I found mine_ , Alec just can’t get past the warmth that fills his chest everytime he thinks about it.

_But_ , he understands Izzy’s point of view. He can’t  _rush_ into this, can’t just go and blurt it out because he wants Magnus to know that he genuinely tried, that he wanted to create something  _special_ even though he’s not one for grand gestures.

Jace suggests Paris. Full, blown out champagne and oysters and the tour Eiffel on Valentine’s Day, and Alec considers it until he notices the way Clary is pressing her lips together, looking sceptical.

She raises her hands when she notices Alec looking at her: -You know him better, obviously, but maybe that wouldn’t be very –  _personal_?

Alec deflates.

She’s – probably right.

A proposal in Paris sounds like the  _standard_ proposal. It’s too obvious and it wouldn’t be  _them_.

Simon, of all people, is the one who simply says: -I don’t know man, take him to his favourite restaurant, get down on one knee and all that jazz.

And that – that actually doesn’t sound too bad.

Not that Alec had asked him. Simon just  _pops up_  in conversations.

Magnus’ favourite restaurant is in Venice, one step away from the sea, and Alec loves it too, which makes it just  _perfect_.

Except for the Greater Demon that decides to take a stroll in Milan, and Alec shoves the ring back in the pocket of his suit and almost loses an eye trying not to lose it.

He gets discouraged, tells everyone he’s just thinking about a good moment and  _sulks._

He wanted this to be easy. He did. He thought  _love_ was supposed to be easy. Or, at least, he thought  _this_ would be easy.

-It  _is_ easy,- Maryse says, a fond smile that’s only making fun of him a little, as she brushes his hair away from his forehead like she used to do when he was a kid, -You’re just scared.

-I’m  _not_ scared,- he protest, -I  _can’t wait_ to ask him!

-That doesn’t mean you are not afraid. It’s a huge step, Alec,- she says, patient, -Just ask him somewhere that’s yours, do something special,- she looks him in the eyes, fingers gently gripping his chin: -Just be yourself, Alec. That’s the most special thing you can be for him.

So Alec cooks.

He cooks  _all day_  until he gets it right, seafood that tastes almost,  _almost_ like the one in Venice while half the Institute is busy keeping Magnus away from home, and in the end the kitchen is a mess but there are candles because Alec kind of likes them and rose petals because of the way Magnus’ eyes widen when he sees them.

They both know it’s coming.

Magnus’ eyes are so fucking bright Alec can’t stop thinking about the golden speckles in the ring, and then he gets down on one knee.

He says  _you changed my life_ and  _you make me brave_ and  _you are the most breathtaking, beautiful person I’ve ever seen_ and  _I’m so, so unbelievably lucky that I’ve met you sometimes I can’t even believe it_ and  _I love you, I love you, I love you._

And  _will you marry me_?


End file.
